I'd Go Gay For
by realized
Summary: [femmeslah] Ginny told Hermione to choose between herself and the ever lovely Fleur. Kinda.. Fluffy maybe.


**AN. Ooookay, I'll just say from the start this SO isn't like me, I'm usually more to angsty kinda stuff, since, hell, life's _like_ that, but I'm feeling all fluffy and all cuddly, 'cos.. well a lady never kisses and tells... Yeah.. i had "fun" the other day / night... mm... good times. And since there wasn't mush to do tonight, I thought I'd write something. and .. Well.. this is what came out. Hope you'll enjoy. (Even if it is to happy-ish)**

"Soo, Mione, we've gotta face facts." Ginny said tilting her head backwards on the bed, in a fluid movement, so she was facing Hermione who was next to her in the bed.

"_What_? You know, you can't expect me to know everything yet, Fleur and I had a relationship, before you came out and told me you_ liked me_! And then after the confession by a _drunk Ginevra_, you told me to choose!" Hermione answered, in a mock tone anger.

"Hey, I'm a _Weasley_, and therefore a _Gryffindor_. I haven't got good timing either. You knew that."

Hermione laughed and nudged Ginny. "Don't get cheeky with me. I hadn't expected you to be gay or fancy me, it's not fair either. Me and Fleur were doing _great_, and now you got me to take a break, I loved her Gin!" Hermione said hurt, feeling a tear in the corner of her eye.

Ginny (_hated when girls was crying_) moved, and hugged Hermione, comforting her, stroking through Hermione's frizzy hair, and though it hadn't got any more curly or anything remotely like everyone said it would, Ginny always secretly hoped that Hermione's hair would always stay the same. Because it simply was _Hermione_. It was a part of her.

"So so, there there, it'll be alright" Ginny cooed into Hermione's ear. She was stroking Hermione's chin, hoping to calm her.

Hermione lay in the place between Ginny's neck and her shoulder, and Hermione couldn't help but smell Ginny's delicate hair. It smelled… great. (AN: yep, that's how creative I get.)

"But… If you were so happy. Why'd you want time to think? I mean, I didn't expect you to pick _me_.?" Ginny asked, wording what had been going through her mind since Hermione had told her.

"Ginny… You… - You were the reason I turned gay?" Hermione sniffled, half laughing, half sobbing. "Well… _That_'s… Mildly odd. Since you were the one to make me gay too? Well kinda. I fancied girls, but I _fell_ for you."

All that went through Ginny's mind at that time, was the giant Billboard, or perhaps the mass production of shirts they could create, saying :

**I'D GO GAY FOR HERMIONE.**

**-OH _WAIT_…**

Hermione looked at Ginny, "Why didn't you tell me _sooner_?"

Ginny snorted "What? And ruining the surprise of wrecking a perfectly good relationship? Are you _mad_?"

Hermione dried her eyes "If you say so. Though she's not around that much, her sister being sick and all, she's really special."

Ginny moaned "Arrrrh! What does she have that _I_ don't have! I mean, yeah, you get lost in her eyes, and her curves are… like… _drool_… Getting off track, and I know,_ I know_, her skin is like porcelain, and the sex must be.. Argh_ AMAZING_! Big bloody DEAL?" Ginny gestured with her arm, in such a manor it made the balance that they were in, made Hermione lose her place, and made her tip over so she fell directly down into Ginny's boobs.

And Hermione thought she heard something that sounded a suspiciously lot like "Well, maybe the sex with Fleur isn't _that_ good."

Hermione straightened herself, "Well, urm… _Look_, I don't know if it's there anymore or rather I do, but I fell for you, but after you didn't give me the time of day, I just figured… Hey, a part veela, I could maybe love that. I mean, you know how girls with blue eyes can give even me, the _Amazing Granger_ all hot and stuff." Hermione said, wriggling her brows.

Ginny screwed her head up in thought. "_Waaaaaaait a minute_… I'VE got blue eyes!"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "_Aren't_ we clever today?" Ginny blushed, and made a "Can't all be brilliant, now can we." commentary,in a mock hurt voice.

"Right you are" Hermione shrugged. Ginny scratched her arm. "Damn mosquitoes… But really! What does Fleur have that _I_ don't have! I mean… urm.." Ginny looked up and down on herself.

"_Urm_… Does Fleur have…. _FRECKLES_? I've got freckles… see… _face_." Finny pointed to her nose, and made a circle in the air "And… here." She pointed to her arms and elbows. "Aaaand. Not to mention… my lovely red hair. Who's got that I ask you? _Mon Chere_? "

"Don't speak French dear, you accent is horrid, and about the red hair, everybody that has a name that starts with a W and end with a Easley pretty much got it. And the freckles, I'll have you know, they are very lovely. Actually my favourite part about you, you know." Hermione smirked, leaving Ginny a bit clueless.

"I've got freckles to offer. What more do you _want_ from me?" Ginny made a large gesture with her hands.

"Well… I dunno. Probably. _You_" Hermione breathed.

The fun playful mood there had been in the room, had completely disappeared. And a tension, much like a pink elephant had taken in the room.

"_Wha_?" Ginny started, her whole body had tensed. "Listen, I mean, _why_ would I tell Fleur to give 'us' a break, if I was completely okay with her? Sure I liked her, truly did, but I fell in love with you a long time ago, so I should pass this up, just to teach you a lesson?" Hermione asked, her eyes shining.

"Well… I told you a week ago, couldn't you just have kissed me then, sparing me the **intense** confusement? Or just.. I dunno. Back then.. It wasn't that I didn't realize you were there… It was more, feeling for you, when I knew everybody had hoped for Harry and I to hook up. Have precious little Harry's and Ginny's, with big blue eyes, and jet black hair, with a destiny. And… And I had feelings for _you_, and felt drawn towards girls, leaving one of the only female Weasley's with the dilemma of being gay. Can't you see Hermione? I was hurt, confused, and out of my mind. I was _selfish_, but it didn't mean I didn't notice you. _Cos I did_." Ginny breathed the last part, feeling a hot tear betray her.

"That was … quite a speech. Rehearsed it?" Hermione asked, taking her hand to Ginny's face, removing the tear with her thumb. She wiped away the tear, but kept her hand in the same place.

"Not quite. Just had a lot on my mind. But since I told you, I haven't felt bad for it. I'm just being me. Nobody could blame me for that."

Hermione nodded.

"Well… Since I kept you in suspense…_C'mere_…" Hermione said, tilting her head towards Ginny.

"Aren't _we_ feeling dominant today?" Ginny asked, having a grand ol' time. "Oh, yes _we_ do" Hermione answered, wanting their lips to connect. "Why are we talking like this madam?" "hard to say, dear knight, maybe _this_ is just the way the cookie crumbles." "Ah, you have a dirtier mind that I, _huh_?" "Just kiss me."

So Ginny obliged. What can you do? When somebody asks nicely, you do as you're told.

She really did her best. Ginny didn't know if it was the rush, that the girl, walking all over her mind constantly, liked you back. Or the simple fact that the moves she made on Ginny, was from the French girl, or that it just in all it simplicity and yet the wide range of chaos it brough, wast just love?

But in between the kisses, the heated touches, the feather light movements of a hot tongue against the skin, the sweet nothings, the heartfelt everything's, the awkward movements and the hands that roamed 'the Land of the Free' Ginny knew that every touch, every movement, every word, held a sense of honesty to them. Or at least, to her, that this wasn't just a fling, but that she meant every word.

At least for now.


End file.
